


The taste of magic

by P_lutonium



Series: Price of Magic Universe [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Vampire!Emma, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P_lutonium/pseuds/P_lutonium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma swan is a daywalker half human and half vampyre. After leaving Boston she finds herself in the sleepy town of Storybrooke, purely coincidence, until she saves the mayors son from being hit by a car and finds herself strangely drawn to a certain brunette.</p><p>"Emma could smell her heavy scent, vanilla and apples with a hint of cinnamon, it was heavy in the air, and even the smallest whiff had her head spinning dangerously."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: This is a little thing I've been playing with for a while, and finally decided to put it into words. This is unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own, and I apologise in advance for any britishisms; I'm English so although I've tried to Americanise my work there will be a few mistakes. 
> 
> This is my first OUAT story, and I'm still getting a feel for the characters, so excuse any OOC tendencies any of them have.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not, and will never, own OUAT. None of the characters belong to me, and I will not claim them as such.

 I.

_Storybrooke_.

 Emma Swan had never heard of the place, in all of her half a century of life she had never heard of a place called Storybrooke; but apparently it existed, in Maine, USA. 

As she drove through, in her yellow VW bug, she noticed how quiet it seemed. It was a quaint town, and it didn't seem like there were many people out, despite the surprisingly good weather that made a startling change from the rain that the radio claimed had been blanketing the whole of the state all week. 

Forest surrounded the town, and once she had broken the thick line of trees Emma headed towards the centre of town, smothering yawn and flipping her sunglasses down to shield her emerald eyes from the blinding sun that irritated her milky white skin.

The quietness wasn't all that seemed out of place, the whole town just gave her an odd feeling, like there was something to it that didn't meet the eye. Emma gripped the steering wheel a little tighter and pulled into the curb infront of the clock tower. 

With practiced grace Emma slid from the driving seat to the pavement, shutting the door to her big as she glanced from the closed public library to the broken clock face that adorned the clock tower.

With the sun irritating her skin, Emma crossed from her car to the diner across the road. The sign above the door advertised it as Granny's, and the smell emitting from inside was heavenly. She entered the building hesitantly, glancing at the bell above her as she opened the door. 

It was pretty empty inside, but Emma was more focused on the interior than the patrons for very specific reasons. The walls were plastered with forest patterned wallpaper, with metal blind covered windows indented into them. The tables and booths gave the place an old diner type feel, and the waitresses; two of them, were dressed up in a uniform that your would expect on some form of call girl, especially the girl that was approaching her now.

The brunette wore a white shirt that revealed most of her belly, wih shorts that barely covered her ass and did nothing to hide her mile long legs, to top that off she wore red heals that made her even taller than she was. She walked with a practiced, flirty gait, gliding from her position leaned against the counter over to where Emma was stood in the doorway. 

"Hi, welcome to Granny's" the girl flashed a wolffish smile, eying Emma in a way that mixed between friendly and predatory. 

Feeling minutely uncomfortable with the amount of skin the waitress was showing Emma shot the girl a polite smile. "Thank you" she turned towards an empty booth along the left wall, leaving the waitress behind as she slid into the seat and picked up a menu. She was starving, but she knew that there would be nothing on the menu to satisfy the hunger she had right now. 

Emma Swan was a _daywalker_ also known to some as a _djampir,_ half vampyre, half human, so whilst she could stomach human food, and it kept her stated, she still needed other things to keep herself satisfied. 

"Can I get you a drink?" The brunette asked, approaching the table quickly. "Tea, coffee? Perhaps something cooler?" 

"Can I get a glass of water please?" Emma muttered, scanning the menu for something to eat that sounded vaguely tasty that would distract her from the aching she felt in her gums. "Also a bacon sandwich?" 

The waitress noted it down on the notepad in her hands, "sure, anything else?" 

Emma shook her head, "no thank you." 

As the brunette wandered away Emma watched the sway of her hips, thoughts wandering dangerously as she wondered what it would feel like to sink her teeth into the tan flesh she saw. Perhaps it hadn't been a good idea to hold off feeding for the past few days. She shook the thought away as the girl returned with her water, and instead of leaving slid into the booth with her.

"I'm on my break, is it okay if I sit?" The waitress asked happily, sitting tall against the red leather behind her. 

Emma was about to point of the many empty booths and tables available around her, then stopped herself; "it's a free world isn't it?" She chuckled.

"Of course. I'm Ruby." 

"Emma" she greeted, holding the clear glass between her hands and rubbing it with her thumb; she'd always been a fiddler, with anything she could get her hands on. People had tried to work the habit out of her, but she'd never been able to shake it. "So, Storybrooke, you lived here long?" 

Although she was normally good at it, she found herself unable to get a read on the small town. It was like it wasn't supposed to exist.

Ruby just grinned at her, setting her notepad down on the table now that she knew she could stay,  "since I can remember. It's not often we get visitors in town." She paused, as if debating whether to tell the truth. "Actually, we've never have visitors." 

That was the other thing Emma found herself good at, knowing when people were telling her the truth. It was an ability she'd had even as a human, and more often than not it came in handy.

"I was driving though" she lied, she actually had no clue why she was in this town. She'd been doing well in Boston, working as a bail bonds woman. Life had been pretty good, as well as a job she'd had a nice place to stay. Emma supposed she had just lived there for too long, it was going on five year since she'd moved to the city and she knew that soon enough people would start to question why she didn't appear to age. 

Before Boston it had been Vegas, the city that never slept. Which suited her just fine because it meant she didn't have to be up during the day and could spend it asleep in her apartment. Although she was a daywalker, like most Emma still preferred the night, she didn't burn up in the sun but it did irritate her skin if she stayed in it too long.

Most of the people in the city had wierd routines and lifestyles, and it wasn't hard to find someone who would cater to her _needs_. That was partially why she had left, she was becoming to obvious with what she was doing. 

Compared to the two cities, Storybrooke was tiny. She wouldn't be able to stay long because of that reason, keeping to herself in a city like Boston was hard enough, but a small town like this? One slip up and her head would be on a spike, or worse.

"Will you be needing somewhere to stay?" Ruby offered, "Granny also runs the bed and breakfast, I could get you a cheep room if you needed?" 

Money wasn't an issue, but Emma agreed anyway, and as they discussed details her Bacon sandwich turned up and she began to pick at it. After not having eaten solid food for almost three days it felt strange as it settled in her stomach, but she ate anyway, knowing Ruby was watching her.

"Is it okay?" The brunette asked, Emma assumed she had picked up on how slowly she was eating.

"Oh, yeah it's fine." She took a bigger bite to show her appreciation. "I don't normally eat much." 

Ruby looked her over, "I guessed, with your figure." She gestured to Emma's waist, covered by a tight tank top that did nothing to hide her figure. "Well I need to get back to work, come through after you're done and Granny'll sort you out with a room."

"Thank you Ruby" Emma grinned, not looking at the girl because she could feel her hunger rising now. In the time she had been inside the restaurant more people had turned up, and combined with the heat of the room, the scent was almost unbearable. Digging into her pocket, Emma found a handful of change. "I'm going to take a walk, I'll be back later for that room." She smiled again before tossing the coins onto the table and walking towards the door.

"Okay Emma! See you then." 

Back outside Emma allowed herself to take a deep breath again, free from the overwhelming scent of the humans in the diner. Her throat was begining to burn uncomfortably, and her tongue scrapped against the sharp tip of one of her canines, not yet extended but getting there.

She swallowed thickly and headed down the road, she passed the clock tower and her car and walked on until she came to a small pawn shop at the end of the road. She'd never seen anything like it, so perhaps that was what compelled her to enter the building.

"What have we here?" Asked the greying man at the counter. He leant on a cane, watching her with wary eyes and a knowing look. Had Emma not smelt him before she'd entered then she would have been surprised. "You dearie are something special."

Emma's stomach twisted, "what are you talking about?" The short walk had given her enough time to stamp down the immediate hunger, and although she still felt it pooled in the pit of her stomach it was controllable. 

"You know what I'm on about dearie" he smiled, walking around from the counter to study her more closely. "Now, what can I do for you?"

"I'm just looking around" Emma told him honestly, "I'm new to town, just checking out what looks good." 

The man smiled knowingly, "I'm not certain what you're looking for in Storybrooke, but I can assure you there's nothing worth your time here." 

"Time is not an issue" she assured him, although she didn't know why because she certainly wasn't looking for anything in down. She was just passing through after all. "I have plenty of it." 

"Oh, I know." He replied simply, turning around and walking away. "Is there anything I can do to assist you?" 

Emma looked him over, trying to get a feel of what exactly this man was trying to achieve, if he knew what she was then he would never help her for nothing, not that she needed any help anyway. "The only thing I need right now is-" she smirked, "well, you know. And I know for a fact that there is nothing here that is of use to me, so I shall be on my way now." 

"I know we shall meet again Miss-"

"Swan."

The man smiled again, "I shall see you again soon Miss Swan. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask." He sounded calm, despite what she had told him, but Emma knew for a fact that his heart was hammering in his chest like a jackhammer. 

Emma left the shop, feeling slightly uneasy about how much that man seemed to know. He had definately known what she was, but was that all? Or did he know something else? She shook away the thoughts and sighed, running a hand through her blonde curls and wondering what she could do next; it was only midafternoon and she needed something to do to get her mind away from the thought of food.

The school bus was pulling away from the curb as Emma passed Granny's again, school children were heading off down the street, obviously heading home or too the park, or wherever school children went after school. 

Emma watched them for a moment, until most had dispersed and only a small boy remained. He couldn't have been more then eleven, and Emma assumed he was waiting for his mother or father. After a minute or so he approached the curb, only looking left once before stepping out onto the road.

A car sped around the corner going at an insane speed, just as the boy approached the middle of the road. Emma didn't think, she just acted. Crossing the road at a speed no human would be able to manage, pulling the boy back onto the pavement and watching the car pass 

"You saved my life!" The boy cried when Emma released him. "Thank you!"

Emma smiled down at him, "it's fine kid, don't worry about it." She looked back out onto the road, "you can cross now. It's safe."

"Thanks, I'm Henry." 

"Emma" she replied, getting an odd sense of déjà vu because it was only a little while ago that she had said the same thing to Ruby. "Where's your mom Henry?" 

Henry shrugged, looking up at her with a cute smile. "Probably at work, she said she'd try and meet me here but she obviously got caught up. I have to go wait in the diner for her, wanna come with me?" 

"Um" Emma bit her tongue, wondering if it was a good idea. Eventually she nodded her head, reasoning that he probably shouldn't be left alone, "sure." 

"Great, come on." He took her wrist and tugged her across the road, this time without any car coming. His hand was warm around her wrist as he led her into the diner, holding the door open like a gentleman before instructing her to take a seat in a booth beside the window.

Emma sat obediently, watching Henry as he took a seat across from her. "What do you want to drink kid?" 

"Can I have a milkshake?" His tone made it obvious that he would never normally ask his mother, so Emma smiled down and shook her head, " _please_?" He looked at her with wide eyes and a pout.

"What would your mom say?" Emma argued, guessing that she wouldn't allow it from the way he blushed.

Henry frowned, losing the look now that he knew it was useless. "Fine, can I have an apple and blackcurrent smoothie then please?" 

Happier with the healthier option Emma stood and approached the counter, Ruby wasn't in sight, but there was another brunette that took her order, and handed Emma two drinks. She payed then returned to the table, where Henry had taken school books from his bag and was opening one. She gave him his drink and sat down. 

"Thank you Emma." He told her politely as he sucked on the straw stuck in the voilet liquid.

"No problem, what you working on kid?" She looked over the top of the book, surprised to discover that his handwriting was actually very neat, for a boy his age anyway. "History, need any help?" 

Henry shook his head, "I think I've got this. Thank you though." 

She was surprised at his manners, after all, he was still so young. Emma sat back, sipping at her iced tea and watching him with interest as he wrote on the page. He finished his history, and moved onto maths, his face twisted in concentration as he worked through the problems, when he finished a question he glanced up at Emma and waited for her verdict, if she smiled he moved on, if she frowned then he retried it.

The bell above the door rang again, and heals approaching the table signalled that Henry's mother harps arrived.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked in greeting, crossing her arms over her blouse and staring at Emma with distain. 

Emma looked up, trying not to act susprised because she certainly hadn't expected Henry's mother to look so.. _Hot?_ "Emma Swan, your son asked me to stay with him. I was helping with his homework." 

"Henry's perfectly capable of doing his homework on his own thank you Miss Swan." 

"Mom" Henry groaned, interrupting his mother as she was about to start her next sentence. "She saved my life. I was crossing the road and this car came around the corner and almost knocked me over." Henry flashed Emma a smile, "one minute she was on the other side of the road, the next she was pulling me onto the pavement before the car hit me." 

Emma's stomach dropped, she'd been hoping that Henry hadn't noticed where she'd been stood before the almost accident, but it seemed that he had. "I apologise Mrs-?"

"Mills, Mayor Mills." The brunette replied, tongue darting out to lick one of her cherry red lips. 

Somehow Emma wasn't surprised that this woman was the mayor, she had an air of power and regality. "I'll be on my way now." She promised, sensing the hostility, not wanting to start an arguement with this woman. She looked back at the brunette boy, "Bye Henry." 

"Bye Emma!" He replied happily, looking away from his mom and watching the blonde as she stood.

"Miss Swan" the Mayor caught her arm as she moved out of the booth as turned to leave. Like it had with Henry, the area the woman held warmed, a feeling that shot through her entire body. "Thank you, for looking out for my son." 

Emma shook her head, retracting her arm. "It was nothing Madam Mayor, That's what good people do." She left the table quickly, surprised at her own hostility. She tried not to notice, but as she walked past the other customers, they were all looking at her slack jawed as if it were a crime that she'd walked away from the mayor. 

The blonde slunk through to the reception of the B&B, breathing minimalistically as she tried to convince herself to not return to the table the mayor had probably taken up residence at. Every few seconds she glanced behind her, although she knew that she would both hear and smell the brunette if she followed. 

There was an older woman sat at the desk when Emma enquired about a room. The woman smiled politely but warily, exchanging pleasentries and explaining the rules of her stay before handing over a single room key. Emma muttered her thanks then headed towards the stairs. 

The whole B&B seemed rather empty, none of the rooms looked regularly used, and the one that Emma had been given seemed like it had gone untouched for years. Despite this, the whole place was unusually clean, and the daywalker couldn't actually find anything wrong with it other than a few specks of dust on the dresser opposite the bed.

Emma sat on the double, kicking off her shoes and sitting cross legged on the soft duvet. There wasn't much in the room, but there was a window, although it seemed to face a road because she could hear the cars passing beneath it.

The bedroom led off to a small bathroom, modest but adequate with a bath tub and a shower.  Emma contemplated a shower but realised that she'd left her few belongings in her bug, so she decided against it and wandered back into her bedroom, closing the blind to shut out the light before flopping onto the bed.

She closed her eyes to shut out the world, and Emma drifted away like she had always slept during the afternoon, even though she'd slept at night for at least five years.

Emma woke up from her sun induced coma hours later, the red numbers on the digital alarm clock told her it was almost midnight, and she realised that she'd slept away the afternoon.

Slipping off of the bed Emma pulled her shoes on and wandered over to the window. She knew she needed to get out, but if she went through the door then that would lead to questioning and she already felt her mind giving way to the bloodlust.

The window barely opened far enough for her to slip through, but she managed it. Emma easily dropped from the first floor to the deserted street, falling away to instinct as she stalked through the shadows.

Despite her day routine, she would always belong to the night, and because of that she found herself slipping along at inhuman speeds through the darkness. She followed her senses through the streets, glancing up at windows that were closed, trying to find somewhere that she could enter unnoticed. 

Finally she stumbled upon a building that seemed to be divided into apartment. She scouted the building like she had done with all the others in town, then discovered an open window a few floors up thank looked big enough to accommodate her.

Emma climbed from bin to fence, then lept at the frame and held on as she climbed through into the open window. There was only one resident, and the woman was fast asleep on the bed. Emma could feel the indents on her bottom lip, and the burning desire in her throat and stomach were driving her forward. 

There was always a moment when she was hunting, where her mind was neither human nor vampyre. It was something else that would spur her on, urge her to inhale deeply, then make her sink her teeth into the closest bit of flesh that she could find.

Tonight it was a wrist, her preferred target, it wasn't intimate or messy. Wrists provided her with clear access to a vein. 

As soon her teeth pierced flesh and the hot liquid burst onto her tongue Emma gulped it down, savouring the taste as it slid down her throat and settled her stomach. Tonight her meal was sweet, almost sickly, but she wasn't being picky and atleast this woman was sober. Her last feeding had come from a drunk homeless guy because she hadn't been able to wait. 

In the morning this woman would be none the wiser, except a dull ache in her wrist and a brief moment of lightheaded ness. There wouldn't even be any marks, because unlike vampyre venom, her venom healed. 

Emma drew away after what seemed like years but in reality was only a few seconds. She licked a drop of moisture from her lips and stared down at the woman who had just fed her. Like usual, she felt guilty for taking that chance, because although she had learnt to control herself there would always be that chance. 

After another glance down at the pale, sleeping woman she crossed back over to the window. She dropped down again, feeling as though she'd woken from the most refreshing sleep ever; her senses were clearer, ears more alert, eyes sharper. When she ran she ran faster than before, little more than a dark blur in the already dark night. 

Emma intended to return to her room, but instead she found herself on a strange street, headed towards a large white mansion. Without her senses Emma would have been able to pinpoint exactly who it belong too just from the extravagance. But with her senses Emma could smell the fresh trail of the strong perfume they mayor wore, and she could faintly hear the woman snoring in her sleep. 

Before her brain could catch up with her body she was climbing in through one of the ground floor windows, tiptoeing up the stairs and slipping into the woman's room. She knew that this was tresspassing, but there was something making her want to enter this house and this room, like an invisible rope that was tying her to this woman. 

The mayor was curled up on one side of the bed, wearing silk pyjamas and hugging the duvet tightly. The woman's brunette hair was arranged on the pillow, looking like it had been purposely placed like it was. Emma could smell her heavy scent, vanilla and apples with a hint of cinnamon, it was heavy in the air, and even the smallest whiff had her head spinning dangerously. 

Her eyes traced the woman's sleeping form, from head to toe. She looked peaceful laying there, snoring softly with every breath she took. Emma wondered what it would, be like to wake up to that woman ever morning, but as soon as the thought occurred she stamped it down, looking away briefly before returning her gaze back to the sleeping brunette.

Emma stood at the foot of the bed for a long while, watching curiously rather than hungrily. She wouldn't deny that this woman intregued her, their brief meeting had spiked her curiosity, and standing here now did nothing to state it. 

The mayor stirred in her sleep, and it snapped the half vampyre from her thoughts, as quickly as she had come she was downstairs and out the window; wondering what exactly that visit had achieved. 


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in Chapter 1
> 
> Author Note: So, here's chapter two. I wasn't sure what reaction this story would get, but I'm so glad that people seem to like it. It is't going to be a long story, 4-5 chapters probably. I'm currently looking for a beta and if anyone was willing then you can kik me (MissSouffle). I'd be so grateful if someone wanted to beta for me, for this story and maybe others :)
> 
> Anyway... Enjoy XD

II. 

Emma returned to her room before dawn broke that morning. She stopped at her bug to gather her bags before sneaking back in through the window like a wanton teenager who had gone out without her parents permission.

A smile graced her face as she revelled int he feeling of a full stomach, and the idea that she might be able to see the mayor today, whilst she was awake.

When she got into her room she dove into the shower, peeling away the clothes that she had been wearing for the past day. They were left discarded in a pile beside the door as she climbed into the shower, it was a cubicle probably big enough to fit two of her in. The pressure was just right, and Emma almost moaned as she ran a hand through her hair.

The warm water had soaked her blonde ringlets, leaving them flat. She used a coconut shampoo, and massaged into her scalp, she rinsed then repeated with a similar flavoured conditioner. When she reached for the shower gel Emma discovered the bottle was empty, tossing it into the bin besides the sink she made a note to grab some later if she came across a shop.

After her shower, in which she had spent longer then she would admit,  Emma returned to the bedroom, towel wrapped firmly her middle. She sat completely still (if anyone walked in then she would appear more statuesque then human) allowing her mind to wander, until the alarm she had set on her phone buzzed and signalled that it was eight o'clock. 

From the black duffle bag at the foot of the neatly made bed she procured a pair of skinny jeans and a white tank top. Rain was threatening again, so after a moment of hesitation she grabbed her leather jacket, something that she'd owned for almost a decade.

Her hair was still damp as she made her way out of her room and down to the diner. The second she stepped into the busy restaraunt she managed to pinpoint the mayor, sat alone at the table by the door, drinking a cup of coffee and working through what Emma assumed was paperwork. Emma thought back to last night and looked away, feeling her stomach flip.

"You're glowing this morning" Ruby complimented as she approached the counter. "Good sleep?" The waitress wore a suggestive smile, although Emma wasn't sure why because as far as the brunette knew she had been in all night, because there was no way that the woman knew that she'd been out.

Emma laughed with a nod, running scenes by in her head to prepare for anything Ruby could reply to her next sentence "best I've had in a long while. Those beds are good." She smiled, glancing at the menu and ordering a basic breakfast and a mug of coffee. 

"I know" Ruby told her, handing back her change and promising that her food wouldn't be long. The waitress working with Ruby handed her the coffee, warning her that the mug was hot, Emma took it anyway, she could bear a little heat. 

As she turned away from the counter to allow the next customer to order, Emma scanned for a free seat, but most were taken and she didn't fancy sitting beside a stranger. She nursed her mug and fiddled with a damp blonde lock, frowning at the busy diner.

"Miss Swan, come sit down here." Even from across the diner, the mayors voice had a way of finding her, and even if she had been human she would have been able to hear her.

Emma almost jumped, realising that the mayor had called her over. She scurried over, perching precariously on the seat. "Thank you madam mayor." 

"You were standing around like a lost puppy." The brunette didn't even look up from her paperwork, but Emma assumed she wore a smile from the tone of her voice "you looked utterly ridiculous." 

"Thank you" Emma scowled sarcastically, even though she still felt elated that the woman had invited her over and was in fact fighting a grin that would make her look like a teenaged boy whose crush had noticed him for the first time. It was indescribable, the urge she had to be around the woman she had only just met. She sipped her coffee, watching the mayor for a long moment. 

The Mayor finally looked up from her page, "how long do you plan on staying in Storybrooke Miss Swan?"

"I haven't decided yet" she replied warily, sensing the change in tone, although unable to place the meaning of the brunettes words. "Does it matter?"

"Of course not" she replied, in a tone that made it sound like Emma had suggested something utterly rediculous. "I was simply enquiring because _Henry_ seems to like you, Miss Swan, and he, well Henry doesn't get along with many people. He keeps to himself. But last night however, well he wouldn't stop talking about you." 

If she could, then Emma knew she would be blushing right now. Instead, she looked at her mug and not at the brunette. "How does that effect how long I stay?" 

"Would you like to come for dinner tonight?" 

"For Henry?" Emma teased.

The mayor blushed slightly, something that would have gone unnoticed had it been anyone else sat across from her. "For Henry" she clarified, gathering her papers and finishing her coffee. "I need to get to work Miss Swan, I'll see you tonight at five." She headed for the door, and paused for a brief second, "don't be late."

"Woah" Ruby said suddenly from across the table. The waitress was holding her breakfast but staring after the Mayor. "You just got a date with Regina Mills." 

"No" Emma muttered quickly, although she to was staring after the brunette, "I got a date with her _son_." 

The waitress took a seat, smiling deviously. "You know, in all the time I've lived in Storybrooke, she's never once invited anyone home." 

Emma simply shook her head, "that you know of. I bet she's had plenty of visitors, how can she not?" She looked down at her food, picking up a slice of toast and biting into it. "I mean, have you even seen the woman? She's-" Emma stopped herself before she could say anything else, but Ruby already seemed to have the idea. 

"Okay, okay." The younger brunette sniggered, "I'll leave you to it. Good luck on your date."

"It's not a date!" Emma called after her, but she couldn't fight the smile on her face now because there was a tiny part of her that wanted it to be a date, for some reason that she couldn't place. Why was she so interested in the Mayor? It was ridiculous. 

Without the distraction of her new friend, Emma finished her breakfast and stood up. Outside the rain was still threatening, but not a drop had fallen from the sky. She decided, that whilst the weather was okay she would go hunt down a store to buy shower gel, and probably a bottle of wine for the Mayor tonight. 

The second she step foot out of the door though, the sky cracked with thunder and thick droplets fell from the clouds, thoroughly soaking her in a matter of seconds. "Seriously" she mumbled furiously under her breath as she covered her head uselessly and ran for her car; only to realise that it had been booted. "Really?" 

Emma growled under her breath and ducked under the awning of the library, watching the rain and hoping that it would slow enough so that she could continue her quest. After a few minutes the rain showed no sign of stopping, and Emma knew she would have to abandon her quest.

Just as she was about to cross the road however, a squad car pulled up to the curb. "Need a lift?" 

Glancing at the diner, then back at the car Emma shrugged. "Sure, thanks." She climbed into the passenger seat, wiping drops of rain from her face. "This weather's aweful" she laughed, glancing at the man who had offered the lift. He had a handsome face, one that looked trustworthy. "Thank you."  

"No problem, where to?" He had an accent too, one that Emma recognised but couldn't place. 

"Is there a local store? 

The man who she assumed was the Sherriff grinned and pulled the car away from the curb. He didn't try to make conversation as he drove, focussing on the road and looking through the heavy downpour. 

 "Did you boot my car?"

 "The yellow bug?" Emma nodded. "Sorry about that, the Mayor told me to boot it. You don't argue with her." His tone suggested otherwise, but Emma guessed that she had grasped the wrong end of the stick.

 For a few moments she stayed silent, before giving in to the nagging voice in her head and asking, "are you and her a thing?" 

The man glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, "we aren't a thing." He assured her, and Emma almost let out a breath, before he added; "it's just sex. Don't tell her I told you. She'll kill me." 

"Right" her heart sunk, and she fought a strange urge to rip out his throat. The second the thought passed through her mind she felt horrified, how could she even consider a thing like that? She wasn't a killer, she'd never killed in her life. Why did it matter that he and the mayor slept together, it wasn't anything to do with her. 

"It's not a relationship" he clarified, "if you're interested then she's fair game." 

Emma shook her head with a soft but fake smile, "I'm not interested, don't worry." 

That evening, at five to five, Emma approached the porch of the White mansion that she hadn't long visited. It looked grander in the daytime, and now the rain had cleared she could see it clearly. 

Nervously, she reached out to knock lightly on the door, withdrawing her hand after a couple of gentle taps. She could hear the mayor approach the door with heals clicking on the hardwood, and when the brunette opened the door she tried not to gape. 

"Miss Swan, come in." 

"Hi" she murmured in reply, stepping into the house and looking around in awe, it really was something. "Thank you for inviting me. Here." She held out a bottle of red wine, having second thoughts as to whether it was a good idea to bring it.

The woman took it with a slight blush, holding the neck in one hand and brushing hair behind her ear with the other. "You didn't have to, thank you." 

"Emma!" 

Footsteps running down the stairs had the half vampyre glancing past the brunette and looking at her son who was hurtling towards her. 

"Henry, don't run in the house." 

"Sorry mom" the young boy mutter quickly, sliding to a stop beside his mother. "You actually came! Mom said you were but I didn't know if you would." He had a huge grin on his face, eyes sparkling happily. 

Emma chuckled, "well it would be rude not to, after all, she did invite me." She looked down at Henry warmly, then up to his mother who wore a similar smile to her son. "Thank you again Madam Mayor."

"Call me Regina." The brunette continued to smile, "Henry go set the table, we'll be through in a moment. 

The young boy walked off swiftly, across the hall to the kitchen where Emma could smell something amazing. "Okay...Regina." Emma snapped her gaze from the boy to the woman in front of her. 

"I had an interesting conversation with Mr Gold this afternoon." 

"I don't follow."

Regina sighed, "the owner of the pawn shop." Emma froze, raising an eyebrow to urge her to continue, "he told me to steer clear of you. That you were nothing but trouble. Do you know what that's about?"

"No?" Emma tried to read the woman, but came up blank. "I've only met him once, he seemed nice enough." She frowned, "or was that you asking me to leave?"

"No!" Regina stated loudly, grabbing her arm before she could even begin to move for the door. "Quite the opposite in fact. You see, I'm very stubborn Miss Swan, and when someone tells me not to do something. Well..." She grinned mischievously, "I just _have_ to do it." 

Still slightly confused, Emma nodded to pretend she knew exactly what Regina was on about. She and Regina were close now, there wasn't much distance between them. Emma felt her mind wandering to her earlier conversation with Graham, about how Regina was fair game.

Before she could act on her impulses she looked away, slightly ashamed at the way they had both frozen on the spot. Regina retracted her hand from Emma's arm with a sharp intake of breath.

"Dinner?" Regina suggested quietly, obviously trying to hide the blush that stained her olive cheeks. 

"Yes" Emma replied thankfully, following her across the foyer to the kitchen, leaning in the doorway and watching the brunette don an apron and begin to serve up what looked like lasagne. 

Through dinner Henry talked animatedly about his day, so quickly that neither woman got a word in edge ways. He talked about his teachers, and his lessons, and the bus ride home. But he one thing he said nothing about was friends, and it wasn't until Emma recalled an earlier conversation with Regina that she remembered the brunette saying he didn't get along with many people. 

The lasagne was amazing, the best meal Emma felt she'd had in a long time, and if she wasn't dependant on blood, then she would happily live on Reginas lasagne for the rest of her extremely long life. 

When they'd finished Emma helped wash up, much to Reginas protests. But the blond was stubborn, and she kept moving the towel out of the shorter woman's reach to ensure that she wouldn't take over. 

"How would you like a glass of the best apple cider you've ever tasted?" Regina offered after Henry was in bed. Emma hadn't intended to stay that long, but after dinner and cleaning up, Henry had dragged her to his bedroom and shown her a beautiful book that had been given by one of his teachers. 

The book was about Fairytales, and each page held stories of heroes and villains, from Snow White to Little Red Riding Hood. Henry was convinced that they were real, and Emma had listened to his claims of a curse that had brought them to this land. Regina had watched on warily, chuckling a couple of times when Henry or Emma said something particularly funny.

"I'd love that" Emma smiled, despite having intended to decline.

Regina let her through to her study, gesturing to the sofa before walking over to a cabinet and procuring a crystal decanter of caramel liquid. She poured two glasses full and returned to the seats, handing Emma one of the full glasses.

"Thank you" she muttered politely, sipping the liquid and trying to hide the shock of the flavour of the drink in her mouth. It was indescribable, both sweet and bitter, the liquid thick and heavy but at the same time weightless. "This is... _Amazing_."

The brunette blushed again, as though she didn't hear many compliments. "Thank you Miss Swan." 

Emma was forced to look away, otherwise she wouldn't have been able to fig to urge to move closer to Regina, to touch her, to comfort her because she could sense that something was holding her back, making her doubt even a simple compliment. "Call me Emma. Henry seems like a cool kid." She said to change the subject.

"He's been all I've had for a while now. He's a good boy" Regina seemed thankful for the subject change too, and there was a new light in her eyes as she talked about her son. A smile graced her features, "sometimes he does the craziest things, and I should be mad, or embarrassed, but I can't be." 

"Forgive me for prying, is his father in the picture?" Emma had to ask, even though she couldn't smell a man in the house, and there was no evidence of one.

Ruefully, Regina shook her head. "Henry's adopted." The brunette closed her chocolate orbs, "I can't have children of my own." After a moment of silence Regina looked towards the unlit fireplace and sighed, "there's no father. There was a man once, his name was Daniel, my mother didn't like me seeing him. He proposed to me."

"What happened?" Emma asked quietly, moving closer to touch Reginas arm, "where is he now?"

"Mother killed him."

Emma felt her stomach twist, both because of Reginas' words, and the crack in her usually smooth voice. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything." She blinked away a minute, "I can't have children either." The truth felt strange in her mouth, because she'd never admitted it to anyone, ever.

The brunette looked up immediately, as if she were trying to gauge the sincerity of Emma's confession. "Is there no man in your life?" 

"I'm gay" the half vampyre blurted out before she could stop herself, "I mean, no, no man."

Regina raised an eyebrow, "any women?"

"No" Emma replied truthfully, trying to gauge where Regina was going with this line of questioning. If Regina was going where she thought she was going then Emma knew she should probably back off, because as much as she liked the woman, it was too dangerous, especially with whatever was buzzing between them. 

" _Oh"_ Regina paused for a moment, staring at Emma now. She moved forward a little, until their knees touched and Emma could smell anything but Reginas strong scent, it was dizzyingly overwhelming. The blonde was aware of how close the brunettes face was to her own, she could feel warm breath on her cheek, see the sparkle in Reginas eyes.

Emma knew it was wrong, it was so wrong, but it felt good and she almost closed the gap between them, until she felt a familiar pressure against her gums and leapt back and away from the woman she desperately wanted to kiss. "Regina, I'm so, so, sorry" she whispered quietly to the frozen brunette.

"Get out."

"I'm sor-"

"Get out of my house _Miss Swan_."  

Emma leapt up, glancing at Regina curled on the couch. The woman looked rejected, broken, and Emma knew it was her fault, she shouldn't have led her on. "I'm sorry Regina." She moved towards the door of the study, hoping that Regina would call her back so that they could talk it through. 

"It's Miss Mills" Regina muttered darkly, not looking towards the blonde. "See yourself out." 

The blonde slipped through the door of the study, walking slowly down the hall and picking up her jacket before reaching for the front door. She held the handle for a long moment, staring at the closed study door and trying not to hear the sobs of the woman she was leaving behind. " _I'm sorry_ " she whispered, dissapearing into the night. 


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma comes to the terms with the fact that she might like Regina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: See Chapter 1
> 
> Author Note: Chapter 3 all ready to go :) As this is a short story this chapter and the next will be drawing it to a close. There may be a 5th Chapter but it isn't definite yet. Once it's finished I may creature one shots or novellas to accompany this piece. 
> 
> Thank you for all the support so far, I love reading your comment and I do reply :) If you have any questions then you can ask, but I'll fill you in now.
> 
> This story is set before the curse is broken, there is a curse. The reason Emma is so 'connected' to Regina will be revealed later, but there is a reason for this OOC-ness. Anything else will be explained later or in the comments :)
> 
> Enjoy!

III.

Emma snuck into the B&B in the early hours of the next day, or she assumed it was the early hours; she had no watch and her phone was still in her room. Her head was a mess, and all she could think about was wondering whether she'd done the right thing in allowing Regina to turn her away.

_Regina_  even the name gave her an odd feeling that she couldn't shake. Why was she reacting this way to a woman? A woman she had known barely two days. 

The reception was quiet, and Emma was thankful that no one was around. She'd spent the remainder of her evening in the forest, hunting and killing. Trying to disperse the strange feeling that was building inside her and making her want to do more damage. Half a herd of deer had fallen prey to her that night, and the evidence was all over her skin. Blood around her mouth, clothes torn, she looked so far from human that it terrified her _and_ excited her.

As she climbed the stairs, and rounded the corner Emma froze, Ruby was stood outside her door. The brunette was still, but her eyes were watching Emma, and the blonde knew she had been caught. 

Emma almost swore aloud, panic rising in her throat when she realised that there was no possible way that she could cover this up. Ruby, the brunette waitress, had seen her bloodied and inhuman, and there was nothing she could say to make up an excuse for it; especially when her lip curled over her teeth and she hissed before she could stamp down the urge.

"Emma?" The younger girl asked incredulously, stepping closer to the closed door as her eyes scanned the blonde woman infront of her. "Emma?"

Freezing again, Emma stopped moving down the corridor and tried to clear her mind, she didn't want to hurt Ruby, she would never be able to live it down if she did. " _Ruby_." The word came with a slight lisp, like every word she said when her fangs were extended.

"Oh Emma" the girl murmured simpathetically, using the key in her hand to open the door to the room Emma was renting. She held the door open as Emma slunk inside, and closed it once she was.

"Ruby, you shouldn't be here. I'm dangerous." She stuck to the far wall, as far away from Ruby as she could, because she still felt the strong urge to hunt, to tear something apart. "It's dangerous to be here right now."

The brunette crossed her arms stubbornly, "you need a friend Emma, and I don't care who -or what- you are. I'm here." The younger girl glanced her over, "what happened to you?"

"Hunting" she replied softly, knowing better then to sugar coat it because Ruby would find out anyway. "In the forest, there was a herd of deer."

Her mouth formed an 'O' shape, "is it like Twilight? Do you only drink from animals."

Emma couldn't fight the dark chuckle that escaped her lips. Her fangs had retracted now that she addressed the fact that she was well fed already and wouldn't be needing any more blood. "No, it's nothing like Twilight." She shook her head in amusement, "I drink from humans, but I don't kill. Animals offer no sustenance." 

"How old are you?"

"I'm 28" Emma replied truthfully, she admired Ruby's ability to chance the subject so quickly, yet have it make perfect sense, "but I've been alive 78 years." 

Ruby's eyes blew wide, searching Emma as if to work out her big 'secret' to staying young. Eventually she stopped trying, and changed the subject again, "do you want to talk about it? I'm guessing something happened with Regina?"

"I screwed up" Emma sighed, dropping onto the bed and curling her knees up to her chest and again she was wondering how Ruby managed to change the subject so quickly. "We were talking, and I think I was leading her on, she tried to kiss me; but I couldn't kiss her. I can't get close to people in that way, if I'm too close..."

"Oh Ems." Ruby moved a little closer to the blonde, reaching out to touch her arm; until the blonde moved away and shook her head. "You won't hurt me Emma." 

Emma looked up at her with her eyebrow raised, "I don't _want_ to hurt you, but- well, I'm not that good at control." The blonde ran a hand through her tangled hair, knowing she must look a mess, sat on the bed with her legs crossed, shirt bloodied and jeans ripped, she silently wondered where she had left her jacket. "It's not you Ruby."

"I know, I know." Ruby replied quickly, stepping away to show Emma that she understood. Although the younger girl did look a little scared, she still had a genuine smile on her face, and seemed to want to help. "Is there anything I can do?" 

"Not right now Ruby, I think right now I need to destroy these clothes, have a shower, then sleep it off." She looked thankfully up at the girl, "thank you Ruby. I appreciate everything. It can't be easy standing there, knowing I'm sat here." 

The brunette rolled her eyes, "I don't care what you are Emma..." She hopped forward to give her a lose hug, "I trust you, and I promise I won't tell a soul about any of this. Just tell me if you need anything."

"I promise" Emma muttered into Ruby's arm, turning her head away so that it wasn't thrust into her mouth. "If I need anything, I'll come find you. Night Ruby." She pulled back to smile appreciatively at the younger woman, trying not to show how confused she was as to why the girl was being nice to her at all.

"Night" Ruby replied, wandering over to the door. She paused after she'd opened it, "I mean it Emma. Anything." Emma tipped her head in acknowledgement, and watched the girl leave, waiting for the door to click shut before she stood and pealed off her shirt.

She tossed the ruined article onto the bed, allowing her jeans and underwear to follow before she wandered into the bathroom, taking a moment to stare at her appearance; how had Ruby not turned tail and run? She looked hideous, and the sight of the freshly dried blood on her skin made her look like some sort of murderer.

Staring at the blood had her fangs descending, filling her mouth and poking out of her stained lips, creating indents on the bottom one. Her eyes were bright green, reflecting how full she was, and her skin, although pale, actually looked natural. She looked into the mirror for a second longer, then turned to turn on the shower and step under the spray, watching the blood drain away until the water cleared and Emma moved on with her routine.

Tangles made it hard to shampoo, but once she'd worked them out she relaxed into the motion, finding solace in familiarity. Lost in her routine, Emma allowed her thoughts wander back to what had caused her impromptu hunt. 

Regina.

There was something about that woman, something that effected her even though they barely knew each other and what Emma did know, she had known for less then three days. She'd wanted to kiss her _so_ badly, it was such a strong pull, like her first night when she had visited the woman in her sleep. 

Her reaction was new, never before had she wanted something, _someone,_  so badly. But now she's ruined it, ruined her chance of having Regina, of being able to tell the woman who she was, what she was. 

It had been almost ten years since she'd had a relationship, since she'd had anything more then sex, and even then, it had been five years since her last one night stand. Sure she'd missed the attention, but it wasn't something she craved, not like she was now with Regina. 

Cutting off her thoughts, Emma shut off the shower and stepped out. She grabbed a towel from the rack and wrapped it around her torso, slipping back into her bedroom and finding a large shirt that she could put on. 

It was an old t-shirt, so old that the image had been rubbed away and all that remained was the 'R' starting off the name _Rolling Stones_. Emma glanced at the digital clock on her bed stand, it was almost three in the morning, but she saw no need to go to sleep yet. She had no reason to wake during the day, Ruby would guess she was sleeping, and hopefully make excuses.

Instead, the blonde picked up a book and began to read. It was an old book, although her copy was a first edition, signed by the author. ' _The Woman in Black'_ published in 1983. It'd been hard to track down Ms. Hill, but she had managed eventually. 

Originally she'd planned to give the book away once she'd finished with it, but the note in the front, combined with the fact that she actually enjoyed the book, led her to keep it as one of the few things she kept whenever she moved on.

When she finished reading the book though - Emma had lost count of how many times she'd read it- she closed it, shut off the light, closed the blind, and slipped under the covers. The early hours allowed her to slip comfortably into sleep, and for once, Emma welcomed it.

And for the first time in many years; She dreamt.

_"Emma! Come swim" the now teenaged boy shouted from the edges of the water. He wore a pair of obnoxiously coloured board shorts that his brunette mother had insisted on. "Please Ma?"_

_Emma could never deny his puppy dog face, and she found herself standing from her seat beside Regina on a beach towel. "Be careful dear" Regina teased playfully, "you'll catch a cold" she added with a wink._

_"You know that won't happen 'Gina." The blonde stuck her tongue out, and then the next instance she was at the water edge with Henry, picking him up and then dumping him into the sea seconds later and laughing as he tried to work out what had happened._

_"Emma!" Both he and his mother moaned at the same time, although when Regina said it she sounded a little more concerned._

_In a heartbeat the half vampyre was at the brunettes side, pressing a kiss to her lips before picking up the woman herself and bringing her into the water. Regina wore a black bikini, with purple accents, Emma's was white and gold._

_"Don't you dare" the woman warned, squirming to try and get free, unsuccessful because the blonde was far stronger._

_"Emma, drop her!" Henry encouraged, wading over to the pair and stopping a few metres away._

_Looking at the youngest brunette, Emma smirked, then did as she was told. Regina dropped into the water, and emerged seconds later spluttering and coughing because she hadn't actually expected her to do it._

_"Ms. Swan."_

_"-Mills" Henry finished with a grin, closing the distance so that he could hug his soaking mother. "Thank you Ma."_

_Regina hugged her son back, but over his shoulder she shot glares at her wife. "You'll pay for that Emma."_

_The blonde raised an eyebrow, "will I?" She grinned, showing fang._

_"Yes, yes you will" Regina promised, moving around her son to press a kiss to her wife's lips. Her hands skimmed over her pale stomach, "I know all your weaknesses..."_

Emma woke with a gasp, trying to shake the vivid dream that burned into her memory. Where had it come from? She knew it wasn't real, but it felt it, the feel of Reginas skin, her voice, her lips. They were all hers, Regina knew what she was, Henry knew what she was, Regina was her _wife_. She wanted it to be real, so, so, badly.

For a long while she sat in the covers, still recovering from the memory of her dream. Her fists were clenched around the bedsheets, her jaw slack but body stiff. Was the ever going to be possible? If not with Regina, then with someone else? Would anyone still want to be with her if they knew?

She knew that wasn't the real question, but she also knew that if she admitted the real question then she wouldn't be able to stop herself from going straight over to that white mansion, knocking on the door, then kissing the woman who answered sensless for all the world to see.

Eventually she left the confines of her bed and grabbed a pile of clean clothes from her bag, it was no longer raining outside, but it looked cold, which meant she'd have to dress the part. 

A grey sweater over a white camisole, with a pair of black jeans, her boots and a beanie. She spent longer then she would like to admit picking out the clothes, and she would never divulge the reason for doing so. 

It was early afternoon when she finally emerged in the diner, immediately seeking Ruby in the moderately busy resteraunt. The waitress seemed to notice her arrival and she swiftly ended the conversation she was having with a young blonde, then approached the half vampyre. "She lives" she jokes, gesturing to a sea at the counter and walking around to lean on the other side.

"Afternoon" Emma smiled, taking the offered seat and then sipping from the coffee Ruby all but shoved in her face. 

"How are you?" Ruby asked immediately, glancing the older woman over as if it would hod, the key to the question she had just asked. 

Emma set down her mug, knowing that this question had been coming and scolding herself for not realising that Ruby wouldn't beat around the bush. "I'm good." She accompanied it with a shrug, picking up her mug again to drain the drink. Coffee was officially the best drink in the world, and even though she normally despised human drinks, coffee was an exception. 

The waitess nodded, as if she had been expecting the answer. "She came in this morning, looking for you. Ordered her usual and sat in the same seat as yesterday, which is rare, she normally sits at the counter, and hates people sitting in her seat. Yesterday was an exception, her usual space was being cleaned and she needed to urgently finish some paperwork." 

  
_Odd_ , Emma thought, recalling how calm the woman had seemed yesterday at breakfast. Regina had even paused her paperwork to talk to her. 

"Anyway, I guess she was waiting for you, she kept looking at the cut through. When I brought her breakfast she asked if you'd already left. I told her no, so she asked about your car. The beetle right?" Emma nodded. "So I said that you'd moved it yesterday once the sheriff had unbooted it. I'm not sure what the point of it was, but I'm guessing that she didn't want you to leave." 

Emma shook her head, "she wanted me gone yesterday. I can't do it though Ruby, I don't know why, I just feel... Drawn to her. The first night I was here, I watched her, which sounds creepy... And probably is... But the point is, I've never done that. And I have no clue why."

"You sound smitten" Ruby commented nochelently, moving away to serve a customer but giving Emma a pointed look. "Talk to her, try and work it through. I think you'll do her good."

"How can you say that?" Emma asked incredulously, her eyes following Ruby as she moved closer again now that the customer was sorted. "You know what I am. You know what I can do." 

Ruby sighed, "exactly, I know what you are but I'm still telling you to go for it. So go, before you lose your chance." 

"Now?" Emma asked slowly, scanning Ruby's face to try and determine whether the woman was being serious. "Right now?"

The younger woman growled, "yes! Now! Go!" She grabbed Emma's shoulders over the counter and spun the woman towards the door, "go, before I make you, and before Granny heard that I'm turning away customers."

"Okay, okay" the half vampyre slid from her chair, glancing back once more at Ruby, then heading swiftly for the door, leaving her coffee half drunk as she headed for the town hall. With practiced ease, she wove between people on the pavement, it took a moment for her to realise that it was Saturday, and that was why so many citizens of Storybrooke were out and about.

Even though she had yet to visit the Town Hall, Emma had no problem with finding it, or more specifically, finding Regina. She managed to pinpoint the woman within seconds of leaving the diner, an odd notion unto itself, she had good senses, but they weren't _that_ good. 

There was one thing on her mind now. That woman. She had to find Regina and explain to her what had been going through her mind last night, explain why she hadn't kissed her, and explained that she did want to. 

Despite the public seeming to be out in force, no one dared stop her as she walked past mainstreet and towards the large building opposite the town square. Regina was inside the Town Hall, she could _feel_  her, as if it were a part of her own self in that building. Without hesitation she slipped inside, walking swiftly through to the Mayoral Office, where she stopped dead in her tracks.

Regina was inside, Emma could see the brunette clearly, and could smell her even better. But Regina wasn't alone, Graham was in there, stood mere inches from her, Emma couldn't see his face but she assumed he was looking down at her. 

The half vampyre fumed, clenching her fist together as she tried to quell the urge to storm in there and rip him away. Before she could even act though, he was leaning down, and she was leaning up. 

And then they were kissing.

 


	4. IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in Chapter 1
> 
> Authors note: So, this update is a little late, and I apologise for that. I've had terrible writers block and just couldn't get it penned out. I've been reading all your comments, and I must say, WOW thank you so much, they all mean so much to me!
> 
> This is the second to last chapter now, so we're drawing to a close. I already have ideas for sequels if anyones interested, and I have another multi-chapter story ready to start. Thanks for all the support, P_lutonium

IV.

Whatever pain she had felt last night was a distant memory, nothing compared to the hurt she felt now, the pain of watching Regina being kissed by another man; by someone that wasn't her. 

Last night had been a minor incident, half a herd of deer. No one was injured, unless you counted the deer that she had torn to shreds. Now though, she aligned to something more, a desire that had never come over her before that moment, watching the dirty sheriff touching Regina, touching her how she should be. 

Emma knew she wasn't alone in the room, and as she gripped the doorframe tighter than she should have, causing it to splinter slightly, she realised that. A mug was dropped onto the hardwood floor, drawing her attention momentarily and bringing a snarl from her mouth, subconsciously causiher hands to ball.

As soon as she realised it was Reginas secretary, she froze, realising that she had been caught in her spying, and even more dangerously, the woman would know what she was. Emma didn't advance on the pale-faced blonde, and left at a speed that would render her as a blur to human eyes. 

Her destination was Granny's, probably a poor choice considering her urge for blood, but Emma no longer had the desire to stay in the small town, especially when she would inevitably run into Regina and her new boyfriend.

With her mind occupied, Emma found herself accidentally brushing into a number of people that were walking down Main Street, but still she had no desire to stop, mostly for fear that she wouldn't be able to stop herself if she were to accidentally knock someone hard enough to draw blood.

The only person to realise what had brushed past her was Ruby, and moments after Emma shut the door to her rented room, the waitress knocked twice, then entered. "What's going on?"

"She kissed him" Emma snarled, not at Ruby, but at the thought. "I was going in there to talk to her, but he was already in there. Then... Then he kissed her and she kissed him back and I can't deal with that, because I think I might love her..." Emma froze, hands hovering over her duffle bag. "I-"

Ruby shook her head, "no, I understand. Sometimes it just happens" she looked her up and down, "you meet a person and you just _click_." The brunette crossed from the door towards the bed, "Are you leaving?" 

"Yeah" Emma muttered softly, "I can't- I can't stay when Regina's with another. If I see her with him then I might do something I regret, and that isn't good for either of us, she's chosen him and I need to respect that."

"IF I try to talk you out of leaving, will it do any good?" Emma shook her head, "

Where'll you go?"

Taking a moment to think, because the question hadn't crossed her mind, Emma replied, "Vegas, possibly New York. Or I may leave the country all together. England maybe." She zipped up her duffle, then glanced around the room to look for anything else she had missed. Her iPhone was on the dresser, and she shoved it into the pocket of her jeans. "Thank you for everything Ruby, for the room, for understanding." 

The younger woman sighed, moving in for a hug, which Emma cautiously accepted, being careful not to inhale whilst she was so close to the other woman. "I'll miss you, call me, yeah?" 

"Of course" Emma promised, although she wasn't sure whether she'd be able to keep it. When she stepped away from the welcoming brunette she looked at her with a sad smile, actually upset that she was leaving, she'd known Ruby less than a week, but she already adored the girl beyond belief.

It wasn't every day that she met anyone who knew what she was yet still cared for her, especially the way Ruby cared for her, like they had been friends for far longer then a few days. That was what Emma couldn't wrap her head around, the short time that they'd known each other. 

In that moment she vowed to try everything she could to keep in touch with Ruby, because she would genuinely miss the girl who was perhaps a tad too nosy for her own good. "I'll try my best, where ever I end up." She clasped the brunettes arm acknowledingly.  "I'll see you around Ruby."

"Bye Emma" Ruby smiled sadly, following her out of the room then downstairs, out of the door and towards her car. "Drive safe, call me as soon as you get the chance." 

"Bye Ruby." She handed off the room keys then dug her car keys out of her pocket. She shoved them into the lock and opened the drivers door to the beaten up old yellow bug. There was something welcomingly familiar about sitting in the low seat, but when she closed the door on the waitress she found that it felt wrong.

It felt wrong that she was leaving, like she had forgotten something very important, but now her mind was set she wouldn't change it. So she watched Ruby dissapear inside, turned the key into the ignition and pulled out of the lot, heading back towards the main road out of Storybrooke.

**Regina**

The brunette Mayor walked quickly along Main Street, headed back towards her office, after having spent her morning waiting in the diner to see if Emma would make an appearance. Never before had she been so hung up on anyone, except perhaps Daniel.  The blonde had occupied her mind for most of the night, and now it was the next day she still couldn't get those Emerald Eyes out of her head.

She'd screwed up, royally. She'd forced herself onto Emma after reading the situation wrong, and when it had backfired she'd lashed out. As Queen, if she'd ever tried to kiss someone, they let her, for fear of their heart, but seeing Emma leap away, it provoked something that she couldn't place.

Once back in her office, Regina began on the pile of paperwork her secretary had handed her on the way inside. Ensuring that all the papers were filled properly occupied her thoughts for a little while, because she could bury herself in the little details of her writing and not commit her mind to other things. 

That little while didn't last as long as she'd hope, and as she set aside the third file her office door opened and Sheriff Humbert walked in, his expression showing his nerves, and his shaky voice doing nothing to claim otherwise. Regina didn't know whether to be angry about the intrusion.

"Regina, I was hoping to speak with you" the Irish man told her with a rather sheepish expression, to didn't take an idiot to work out where this was going, and Regina knew she should stop in before he could begin. "I don't like all this sneaking around, you and I, I think we have something."

They had discussed this, what they had, it was purely sex, no feelings, and she reminded him of that regularly. "Sheriff, we've spoken about this. It's no strings attached, I'm not on it for a relationship, and neither were you."

The unshaven man ran a hand through his mop of hair, "I know, but that was then. Things have changed."

"They certainly have not" Regina growled, standing from her black leather chair and approaching the man. "I don't know where this is coming from, but I don't think you should continue to this conversation." She had given up on the idea of love long ago, and although those feelings were begining to resurface, they weren't directed towards him.

"Regina, I'm falling in love with you." 

It was strange, how so few words could bring your whole world crashing down, and it was these words that had her rooted to the spot, staring up at him as she tried to work out something to say. He must have taken her silence for something more then it was, because as her mind whirled, he surged forward to capture her lips, but no sooner had they touched, Regina was pushing him away and rebuilding her walls.

"Graham, don't." She told him harshly, staring up at him with a harsher look now, now that she was sure of herself and what she wanted. "I don't love you, and I don't think I can."

"Who is he?" The sheriff suddenly snarled, searching the mayors face. Had she not been so confident in her abilities to defend herself, she would have actually been frightened by the way he stiffened and spoke.

The queen froze again, her mind coming to terms with what he had said, and what she had implied. Maybe she was capable of love, because she felt something now, something indescribable. "She, she is Emma Swan." The admittance made her gasp, "don't ever kiss me again Sheriff, now show yourself out."

Regina gathered her coat from her desk, tugged it on and then walked swiftly past the frozen man. Her line of sight, straight out the door, brought leer attention to her Secretary, and the young blonde woman looked as though she'd seen a ghost. Before Regina could demand to know what was wrong the blonde raised a shaky hand a pointed out of the door, "a blonde woman. She just-"

Even the vague description told Regina exactly who the blonde had been, and Reginas stomach flipped, bile rising in her throat as she pieced together the evidence.

At a quicker pace, the mayor headed for the diner. 

Silence fell on Granny's as the brunette entered, pushing the door open harder then needed. She headed directly for the counter, where Ruby Lucas stood slack jawed, giving Regina a slightly pissed off glare. "Miss Lucas, have you seen Emma?"

"You just missed her" the waitress replied tersely, gripping the red cloth in her hand tightly. "She left."

"Left? As in, left the diner?" Regina knew exactly what she meant, but she didn't want to say it, didn't want to admit what she suspected for fear that she may actually loose her breakfast.

The werewolf, who thought she was human, shook her head tensly, "she left Storybrooke, well, she's leaving Storybrooke. I just waved her off, she's very upset." 

"What, why?" Regina suspected she knew why, but it didn't make any sense, because Emma had moved away yesterday when she had tried to kiss her, so why did her kissing Graham even matter? 

"Because of you Madam Mayor. You broke her heart." Ruby fixed her with a dark look, "I don't think she's loved in a long time, and the second she starts to love you, you go kissing the Sheriff."

Regina gasped softly, "she loved me? But she-"

"She had her reasons. Reasons that you'd know if you'd heard her out, Emma's different. You just couldn't see that." 

The noise in the diner had picked up again now that the shock of seeing the mayor storm in was over. "I can see that, I know that. I was scared, she moved away and I thought I'd picked up the wrong signals. I think-" she leant closer to the waitress,  not trusting that someone wouldn't over hear. "-I think that I could love her." Her heart stopped momentarily at the admission, and she could taste copper in her mouth.

"Go stop her!" Ruby shouted suddenly at her admittance, uncaring for the people in the diner who would overhear. "Quickly, before she's gone forever. Go stop her."

"My car-"

Ruby tossed a pair of keys at her, so quickly at Regina barely had time to react before they were flying at her face, and had her reflexes not have been so sharp she would have been hit."take mine, now!"

"Thank you Miss Lucas." The mayor was out the door before she could even address the now silent again diner. The red convertible, a death trap in its own right, was parked at the curb, and Regina was unbelievably glad that she had forgotten to call a tow truck like she usually did whenever the monstrosity was parked there. 

**Emma**

Although she wasn't going as fast as she wanted to, Emma was quickly leaving the small town behind her, driving down the main road, that looked more like s country lane then the only route in and out of Storybrooke.

Tainted tears stung her eyes, and images flashed in her brain that she wanted to forget, not just Regina, but Neal too. Neal, the man who had shown her how to love, they'd met in Vegas, he was a thief. The bug had belonged to him, or rather, he'd stolen it from someone else. That was how they'd met, she stole the car, not realising that he watched her do it. When the cops ran them down he saved her hide, and they ran with it.

He'd known, she told him the second he saved her from the cops, and right there and then he promised that he'd spend the rest of his life by her side. They hadn't known each other long before he was murdered, but she had loved him, she'd loved for the first time in a long time. 

Emma hadn't been there when he was shot multiple times in the chest, but she found out when she discovered him beside the docks where they'd left the bug. It was only a few minutes after the incident, and he'd been dying when she arrived. She was going to go after the shooter, but he'd made her promise not to, promise not to kill him, or anyone.

It was coming on ten years since his murder, and not a day went by when he didn't cross her mind. 

Now, driving down this road, she remembered their time together, of how she would tease him, and how he'd tease her right back. She missed it, and she missed him, and now she'd lost her second chance. 

Emma was sprung from her thoughts as the sound of a second engine filled the air, purring underneath the spluttering of her own engine. Her emerald eyes flickered to the mirror, catching sight of the bonett of some form of red sports car. She pushed her food down on the accelerator a little more, pushing the bug faster.

The red vehicle continued to gain speed, until it was level with her own, and Emma could get s glimpse of the driver. Her mouth went dry when she realised who it was, Regina, face contorted in concentration as she spared glances between the VW and the road.

Unwillingly, Emma slowed, watching the sports car shoot forward, before pulling back. It wasn't until the town sign came into view though, that she syked herself up to come to a complete stop, and when she did, Regina was only a few meters ahead.

The half vampyre sat back in her seat for a long few seconds, running a hand through her hair and breathing unnecessarily deeply. When she heard a door slam, she finally worked up the courage to reach for the handle, stepping out just in time to catch the flying brunette as she flung herself into her arms.

Regina remained there for a long moment, buried in her arms, breathing heavily as she balled her fists into the leather of Emma's jacket. When she withdrew she moved to close the door to the bug and block Emma's path to it. 

Despite the anger building inside of her, Emma stood as stiff as a post, staring at the brunette. "Can I help you Madam Mayor?" She tried to prevent the cold bite in her tone, but even she could detect it. 

"Don't leave, please, don't leave Storybrooke."

Emma almost snarled, but instead bit her tongue and wrapped her arms around her body. "You can't tell me what to do Miss Mills, you have no right to boss me around. You may be the Mayor of this town, but that's no authority over me." Her hands were balled so tightly into fists, that on her left she felt the skin break, and smelt the bitter tang in the air. 

" _Emma-"_  


If she was going to be honest with herself, then Regina looked defeated, and exhausted. Like she was fighting a battle she knew she couldn't win. Chocolate eyes tried to stay on Emerald, but the tears floating in them made it hard for her to focus. 

"-No" she interrupted firmly, "don't say my name like that. I think you should move away from that door and let me go before things get complicated." The smell of blood, even her own, was effecting her now, making her hyperaware of things around her, the thud of Reginas' heart, the shaky breaths from Reginas' mouth. "I'm really not in the mood for this Madam Mayor."

"Please hear me out" she begged, dark lips parting slightly and her tongue darting out to lick them. Regina looked vunerable, if Emma were to put it lightly. So vunerable, that Emma wouldn't have guessed she was the Mayor of the town that no one wanted to get on the wrong side of. "I know you saw the kiss." 

Emma refrained from growling again, she didn't dare open her mouth, for fear that Regina would see the fangs that were now prodding her tongue.

"He kissed me, not the other way around. I pushed him away." Regina looked like she was about to collapse at any moment. "I told him to leave me alone. I don't want Graham. I want-" Emma could fill in the next word, but she didn't, and instead waited. "I've only ever had this feeling once, a very long time ago. I think-"

Emma couldn't hear anymore, and she couldn't stay angry. Regina wasn't lying, she could tell that much, and she could also tell that it was hard for her to speak her mind. Even though she was probably making a mistake, she couldn't help herself and cut her off with a kiss, firm on her lips, and was about to take of further  when she was pushed away by an unknown force accompanied by a bright light.

She could heard Regina gasp, small and wonderous. "What was that?"

"The curse, you broke the curse." 

For a second, the blond stood dumbfound, mind reeling as she recalled what Henry had told her not a day before. "Like the one in Henry's book?" 

Regina looked afraid, and her lips remained shut, but Emma could see them quivering, and she could see the tears welling in Reginas eyes. Carefully she reached out to touch her arm, trying to sooth her. "It _is_ the curse in Henry's book, I know it all sounds crazy, and you might not believe me, but it's true, it's all true." 

Frozen in shock, Emma floundered for something to say, anything to help her wrap her head around the fact that if Regina was telling the truth, and she knew she was, then she was surrounded by a bunch of people whom she previously knew as fairytale characters. Her mouth opened, but she closed it again swiftly, knowing that Regina would discover what she had hidden there.

"I'm the _Evil Queen"_ the brunette sighed, like it was something she hadn't wanted Emma to know, "I cursed this town, I cursed everyone here. They'll want me dead." 

"You're a murderer" Emma gasped, a little louder than she had intended to. She didn't mean the words, and had never even intended to say that, she was no better. Regina took a step back, away from the half vampyre and blinked quickly. She looked like she was about to flee and Emma felt unbelievably guilty as she brought a hand up to cover her mouth.  "I didn't mean that." 

Regina scoffed, her walls rebuilding as she took on a cold persona and gave Emma a look that made her genuinely fear for her life. "No, you didn't Miss Swan. You just spoke your mind, like everyone else will." She faltered for a second, before regaining her train of thought, "I tell you I love you, and you call me a murderer. Thank you so much Miss Swan."

"Regina!" She cried as the woman stormed away, back towards the idle sports car that Emma knew for a fact was borrowed because there was no way in hell that Regina would own something like that. The brunette didn't react to her call, and only moved a little quicker. Before she could reach for the door handle, Emma was there, stood between the metal and the brunette.

Frozen again, Emma watched wordlessly as Regina glanced between where Emma had been stood besides the yellow bug, and where she was now stood blocking the door to the sports car. Her eyes flickered with a million different things at once, and her mouth hung open. 

"I can explain." 

"I think you'd better Miss Swan." 

Emma ran a hand through her hair again, something that was quickly becoming one of her nervous ticks. "I- I'm- God, I don't know what I'm supposed to say." She shook her hair free of her hand, suddenly aware of how closely she and Regina were together. The brunette was flush against the front, radiating a heat that Emma had never experienced before. "It's complicated." 

"Is it really?" Regina asked skeptically. She must have noticed their positions by now, but she hadn't mentioned them. "What are you Miss Swan?" 

"I'm a Daywalker." She replied simply, holding her breath as she anticipated her next question, when Regina didn't speak she released the air and bit her lip, "Half human, half vampyre. It's a little different to the stereotypes, what you know as real vampires are actually my kind." 

Regina only seemed to take a moment to process the new information, "a Daywalker, right. Do you- What do you- I meant what-"

"Do I drink?" Emma offered warily, not wanting to overstep her mark. Regina seemed to be processing everything, but she didn't want to scare her off. Eventually the brunette nodded, so Emma looked away and answered, "Blood. I drink human blood." 

She prepared herself for the disgust and horror she usually recieved, which was why she was royally confused when Regina took her hand and pressed it into the skin on her olive toned neck. Emma felt the soft thrum under her fingers, confused as to why it was erratic. "Do you want to drink mine?"

" _Regina_." 

"I love it when you say my name" the mayor murmured softly,  tracing circles on the back of Emma's hand. "Do you want to drink my blood Miss Swan?" 

Emma snapped her gaze to Reginas, "yes." She muttered, seeing no point in lying, unsure if she could because all she could feel was Regina now. "But I won't, I could never hurt you." She traced a finger up and down the length of Reginas neck, teasing softly, and when she smiled, she didn't try and hide her teeth.

This time Regina moved to touch her, her hand hovering outside Emma's pale lips, before pealing back her lip to expose a canine. "I trust you" she whispered gently, "don't tell me I shouldn't, because I do. We share something, something special. Our kiss, the one that broke the curse, it was true loves kiss." 

"Does that make you mine?" Emma asked hopefully, praying that Regina wouldn't think she was being objectified. 

"No, that does not. Because you are already mine."

 


	5. V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in Chapter 1
> 
> Authors Note: So we're here, finally. This has been a short journey, but I've loved writing this story, and I've loved your response even more. When I first posted I was so surprised by the reception this got, and now, on Chapter 5, I'm still surprised because I never expected this in a million years, and I certainly don't deserve it.
> 
> This story is coming to a close in this chapter, but I shall continue in this universe after I have finished my next project, another SwanQueen pairing. 
> 
> Enjoy,  
> P x

V.

Emma was hesitant to kiss Regina again, because despite the brunettes claims that they were meant to be together she was worried that she'd misinterpreted the situation, or even worse, she'd hurt her and never be able to forgive herself. Despite what she had said about Regina being the Evil Queen, she never wanted anyone to harm her.

"Penny for your thoughts?" The woman in question teased, looking up from her position nestled in Emma's arms as the blonde was pressed against the red sports car that she assumed belonged to Ruby. 

Emma shook herself from her thoughts and smiles lightly, leaning back a bit to try and put some distance between them. After Regina had mentioned her blood, it was starting to occupy her mind almost as much as the idea of kissing her was. "Just... Never mind." 

She sighed softly, reaching up to brush a lock of hair from the brunettes face. Regina raised a questioning eyebrow, like she didn't believe that Emma was just brushing her off. "I was just-" Emma shook her head again, trying to clear it enough to concentrate. "I just don't want to hurt you, I could never forgive myself if I harmed you in any way." 

Regina laughed, actually laughed, at the words, reaching up to sooth her face. "I would forgive you Emma, always and forever. Fate brought you to Storybrooke, and into my life, and for once I'm not going to fight it. I will love you until I grow old and die."

This time Emma really did turn away, slipping Regina’s loose grip and stalking a few feet away. "You're going to grow old" she whispered, "you'll die, and I won't be able to save you. I want to grow old with you Regina." 

For a moment Reguna paused, halfway through turning towards her. She looked thoughtful for a few moments, then shook her head, "I'm not old now Emma, although, I may be about to die."

Emma bared her fangs, snarling. "No you are not, no one will touch you." She glanced down the road, as if she could see the citizens of Storybrooke. "If they lay a finger on you..."

She was cut off with warm lips on her own, swallowing her words and stealing her unneeded breath. When she returned the gesture, Regina gasped, and opened her mouth to the vampyre, allowing their tongues to clash in a messy battle for dominance. Her hands moved on their own accord, one clasping Reginas neck and the other burying into her hair. 

Reginas hands balled on her collar, holding her tightly as she refused to step away, even for a moment. It wasn't until the brunette remembered her need for air that she released their lip lock, but her hands stayed firm and steady. 

Feeling warm breath on her lips, green eyes searched chocolate. "This is dangerous, extremely dangerous." 

"I know" she breathed softly against pale lips. "That's what brings me back." She leant back a little further, not breaking their gaze as she swept hair from her neck. 

Emma gulped, knowing her teeth were at their peek, achingly sensitive. She recalled once hearing that her kind had a form the true love that Regian claimed they shared, although it was from a different name. Blood from a vampyres true love, or Soulbonded as they refered to it as, was meant to be far sweeter, and more filling than that from another, but once she drank it, no other blood would taste as nice.

"It's okay, I know you want to" Regina whispered heavily, tipping her head to one side to allow an unobstructed view. "I don't mind, hell, I want you too, is that wierd." 

Emma hummed, partially listening as she traced the vein that seemed to be jumping out at her. "Some claim my bite to be addicting, they crave it. I find them wierd. But you?" She paused her caress, "no, because I want nothing more than to sink my teeth into your beautiful throat." 

"Then what are you waiting for?" Regina panted, beginning to sound slightly needy and on the verge of begging. 

Chuckling, Emma withdraw her hand completely, tipping Reginas' head back up so that they were looking at each other again. "It's been so long since I've drinken from someone's neck" she admitted, "almost ten years. That's not what's stopping me though, I want to wait, until you're certain." She cut off the next protest wih a chaste kiss, "we'll see later." 

"I-" Regina shook her head slightly, "okay. Thank you." She looked at Emma adorningly, then she closed her eyes, and once they were open again they were colder. "I need to go, go face the town. Don't follow, I don't want you to get hurt." She leant up to kiss Emma again, then turned and walked back to the red sports car, sliding into the drivers seat with graceful presision.

Emma allowed her to leave, knowing better than to smother her, she waited a moment, climbed into her own car and followed, because despited Reginas instuctions she was never going to allow her to do this alone, she may not have grown up with Fairytales, but she had a clear idea that they weren't all they seemed to be in the stories.

She drove quickly, but kept a constant distance between the bug and the sports car to ensure Regina didn't know she was being followed. She didn't even bother with the radio, chosing instead to concentrate on relaying all of their conversations, until she was finally pulling up outside a familiar white mansion and watching Regina walk down her path, being pushed by a mob of extremely angry people. 

Emma climbed out of her own vehicle as a man in a doctors coat slammed Regina into one of the pillars on the porch and began to choke her. The sight had her acting on autopilot, and within a second she was pushing the doctor across the grass and almost into the hedge surrounding the property. As he stood she noticed the green stains on his white coat. 

As the doctor advanced again, Emma genuinely snarled, baring fangs and not caring who knew because she was more concerned with Reginas safety at that moment. "If anyone takes a step closer, you'll regret it." 

"The queen is working with the devil!" Someone on the mob cried, and if was followed up by similar shouts. 

"I am not the devil, I'm am much much worse." She snarled, glancing at the rapidly shrinking crowd. "I suggest you leave, before I lose my temper." She didn't even leave them chance to answer, signalling the end of the conversation by turning away and holding Reginas waist, retrieving the house key from her pocket and pushing it into the lock with swift accuracy. 

Regina stepped away from her, stepping into the house and holding the door. "Do come in Miss Swan." She left the door hanging, and moved confidently into the mansion. "Close the door, there's a terrible draft." 

Without a second thought Emma kicked the door closed, locking it just as quickly to ensure that no one could enter, not that they were stupid enough to. She could hear a few outside, but none seemed to be approaching the door. 

As the blonde made her way to the kitchen, where Regina had sat herself on a stool as though there wasn't a threat outside her door. Emma joined the woman, sitting down and dropping her hands onto the counter. 

"Where's Henry?" Emma wondered aloud, partially out of genuine curiosity and partly to break the awkwardness.

Regina looked towards her suddenly, eyes wide. "With Mary Margaret-" Regina was suddenly standing, "no!' 

"Who's Mary Margaret?" Emma asked, knowing that there was a double meaning to her words.

"Snow White."

Emma swore aloud, jumping into action to prevent Regina from approaching the door. "You can't go out there Regina, they'll have your hide." 

"They have my son Miss Swan" Regina growled, trying to move around her. "Let me go this instant, you can't stop me from seeing my son." 

"I'm not trying to stop you Regina, I was simply reminding of the situation." She ran a hand through her hair again and sighed, "I have an idea, but you'd have to trust me." 

Regina looked up at her expectantly, "what?" 

Although Emma did answer, it wasn't in words. She closed the distance between them and lifted Regina into the air with ease. "Do you trust me Regina?" She muttered quietly into her ear, fighting amusement at the mayors floundering expression. Regina nodded mutely, staring at Emma expectantly. "Close your eyes and take a deep breath. This will be a little disorientating." 

She approached the back door, opening it one handedly and stepping outside. She closed the door behind her then readjusted Reginas weight in her arms and began to run. It took moments for her to single out Henry's scent, being so close to Reginas, and it took only a minute longer for her to arrive at an all to familiar loft appartment. 

Recognising the apartment, Emma faltered, even though she knew worrying was futile because Mary Margrett wouldn't even recognise her, or even know of their encounter. She set Regina back onto her feet, holding the woman to steady her because she knew the effects of the speed at which they had been travelling, the human body wasn't meant to travel at such speeds, thus it had a strange reaction. 

As Regina gained her balance, Emma knocked, listening closely for the people inside. "If you need to puke that's perfectly normal." 

The brunette scoffed, "I don't puke dear, I'm a queen." She still held Emma tightly though, and her breath was a little short.

Inside the apartment, someone approached the door, and it didn't smell like Henry so Emma. Assumed it was Mary Margrett, and when the door clicked open her suspicions were confirmed. "Regina!" The young brunette gasped, stepping back from the door with a hand covering her mouth.

"Mom!" Henry cried from behind her, brushing past the pixie cut woman in his haste to hug his mother. 

Mary Margrett looked like she was about to pull the young boy away, but Emma stepped in before her fingers could make contact with his collar. "Thank you for taking care of Henry, but don't try and keep him from his mother." 

"Emma, it's okay now" Regina promised, sounding far more relaxed now that her son was in his arms. Her voice snapped Emma out of the staring contest she was holding with Mary Margrett, and immediately Emma turned to see the brunette who had spoken. Emma only saw the end of the fiery glare Regina shot the other brunette. "Don't try and stop me Snow, you'll regret it." 

"Are we ready to go?" Emma muttered quickly, attempting to diffuse the situation before a fight broke out and she would have to intervene. "There are more people coming, and I think it would be wise for us to leave before they get to us." 

Henry looked up at her in wonder. "Emma!" He moved from his mom to her, giving her a tight hug. "Why are you here?" 

"It's a long story kid, I'll tell you once we're safe." She turned to Regina, "ready?" 

"Can you take us both?" Regina asked her, "I wouldn't want to hurt you." 

Emma chuckled, "I've carried heavier then you, trust me." She wasn't going to mention the trust she felt when Regina didn't even mention her vampyrism, and the fact that she wasn't worried for Henry's safety because of her trust. "Henry, I'm going to give you a piggy back, I want you to hold on really tight and close your eyes, can you do that?"

"Of course" he told her proudly, climbing on carefully with the help of his mother. "What's going on?"

"Like I said, long story." Emma shifted him so that he was positioned on the centre of his back, "Regina?" Hesitantly, Regina stepped towards her, carefully positioning herself in the arms of the blonde, blushing Crimson with embarrassment. "Ready?" She repeated for the third time, constantly checking for permission because she didn't want to do something that would turn Regina away.

The brunette smiled at her, "let's get going Miss Swan." 

Emma didn't wait to be told twice, and she began to run, albeit a little slower to take Henry into consideration. Finding the mansion was easier than it had been to locate the loft apartment, and she managed to half the time it took to get there. As she ran, Emma could feel Henry holding tightly onto her throat, little fingers digging in as he buried his face in her hair. 

When they were finally back to Reginas, Emma had to set the brunette down first so that the woman could pry her son away. "Henry, let go of Miss Swan." She demanded softly, pulling the warm boy away. "Are you okay?" 

Emma opened her mouth to reply, before realising that the question had been directed at the ten year old, and she proptly closed it again. She stepped back to watch Regina take the boys' hand and lead him towards the kitchen, seemingly forgetting the blonde altogether.

She wasn't going to lie, it hurt, seeing Regina turn her back on her and walk off with her son, and left her wondering why she was still 'Miss Swan'. But she wouldn't complain, she'd seen enough mothers to know that children always came first, and right now Henry was Reginas priority, for whatever reason, the boy seemed untouched.

After a moment Emma dropped the hand that had risen as she'd begun to make her point. She let the limb hang loosely by her side, then clasped it around the front with the other as she stared in the direction of the kitchen, when she could hear Regina talking to Henry about the curse. 

Eventually, Emma turned away again, looking slightly awkwardly towards the front door. Her best option was to give Regina her space, so she decided to walk back to the diner to see if Ruby still had her room spare so that she could have somewhere to stay whilst Regina made up her mind because the ball was most definitely in her court. 

Despite the scenes earlier, once Emma had crossed the hall and opened the front door, she discovered the front garden empty, which left her with fewer qualms about Reginas safety. Inhaling the fresh air, she stepped over the threshold and outside, clicking the door gently shut behind her.

Pausing again, Emma stood for a few long seconds, although she was unsure why. When the seconds had past, and she couldn't put it off any longer, Emma made her way off of the property and towards her big, still parked haphazardly on the curb behind the sports car. 

The keys were in her pocket, where she'd shoved the earlier in her haste to save Regina. It took a couple of try's for her to jam it into the lock, due to an uncharacteristically shaky hand. She was just siting down when she heard footsteps on the pavement behind her, and when she turned she discovered Regina walking quickly towards her looking distraught.

"What's wrong? It it Henry?" Emma asked quickly, standing again. "Is he hurt? If I hurt him then I'm so sorry, honestly, it wasn't my intention." Regina stopped short less than a metre from her, "how much damage did I do? I- I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt him, I- I'm not good, hell, I'm an aweful person, I know that." 

Regina continued to stare up at her as a lone tear rolled down her face and left a wet streak. "You left." She murmured quietly. "You were going to leave me." 

"You went off with Henry, I assumed you didn't want me there, which is completely understandable." She didn't want to make Regina feel like she was obliged to accommodate her, or to fear her because of what she was and feel like she had to keep her. "I know what I am, and I'm a danger to your son, and I totally understand that he comes first. His safety is he most important thing in the world, and me being around is a risk." 

"Don't put words in my mouth" Regina warned, dabbing at her cheek but not breaking eye contact. "I don't care who or what you are. You are no danger to me, or my son. I trust you." Regina held herself tightly. "I just- I thought you were going to stay with me, but I understand if you have other plans." 

Emma smiled softly, trying to ignore the fluttering in her stomach, "you actually want me?" 

"Of course I do." Reginas hands latched onto the collar of her jacket, pulling her down so that their lips were so close that Emma could taste  Reginas' breath. "I never want you to leave me Emma. Ever." 

Her smile reached her eyes, latching onto Regina with her lips. Regina tasted like apples and vanilla, her skin was soft like velvet, and Emma wanted to get lost in her. She almost did allow herself to get lost in the sensation of Regina’s mouth, but a few moments after they joined together, Emma could feel things stirring and took a reluctant step back to recollect herself. 

“I’m sorry” Regina told her, glancing at her guiltily, chocolate eyes wide with an emotion Emma couldn’t name. 

“Don’t apologise Regina.” Emma assured her, reaching forward to grasp her petite waist. “I want to do this, with you. Just-“ she smiled softly, “lets take it slowly. I haven’t been in a relationship in a long time, I don’t want to move too quickly and mess it up. Or worse."

Emma watched Regina grimace, chew her lip a little, then shake her head as if to clear away her thoughts. “We can take it as slow as you need, dear.” She put a hand on Emma’s wrist and squeezed, “As for hurting me, I know you won’t. I trust you Emma, now, and always."

“Mom, Emma!” 

Henry broke them from their moment, hurtling down the path towards them. 

“What is it dear?"

“Can we go to Granny’s for dinner? As a treat?” He looked up excitedly, “Miss Blanchard was going to take me, but now you can."

Regina tensed and Emma gave her a reassuring squeeze, “Sorry kid. I don’t think thats a good idea right now."

“Oh right, the curse.” The ten year old looked at his feet, then back up at the brunette, “Can Emma stay for dinner mom?"

“Henry, Emma might not want to eat with us, she has a special diet.” 

Emma’s heart flipped at the words, because Regina was actually thinking about her. “I’m sure I can manage something kid, If your mom will have me for dinner?"

“Of course I would Emma!” Regina declared, as if she were offended that Emma had to ask. “Lets go back inside, we have a lot to talk about.” She took Henry’s hand in one of her own, “You can even help me make lasagne."

“Count me in.” Emma smiled warmly, and for the first time in many years, she felt like she actually had a family who would love her. She allowed Regina and Henry to walk ahead, standing beside the bug with an unfamiliar feeling building inside of her as she watched mother and son walking down the pavement. It wasn’t until Regina turned her head that she realised she was staring, but as she jogged to catch up, she found she couldn’t find it in herself to care. 

 


End file.
